Golfers often place their golf clubs on the ground while playing golf. However, such ground is often wet and/or comprised of loose dirt, sand, or chemicals used when golf greens are fertilized. Contact of the golf club grip with moisture and/or dirt often adversely affects the grip and the ability of the golfer to hold the club, tends to cause corrosion, and fouls the surface of the grip.
A golf club cradle designed to keep a portion of a golf club from contacting the ground is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. D279,309 of Rosen et al. The cradle of this patent is comprised of two arcuate surfaces. Although the golf club may rest on either of these arcuate surfaces, it is not securely attached to either of such surfaces; and only a minimal amount of force will cause the golf club to fall from such cradle. Furthermore, the device of this patent is not designed to perform any function except cradling a golf club.
It is an object of this invention to provide a multi-purpose golfer's tool which is adapted to be securely and removably attached to the shaft of a golf club;
It is another object of this invention to provide a multipurpose golfer's tool which, once it has been attached to the shaft of a golf club, may only be removed by exerting a substantial amount of force on it;
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a golfer's tool which is adapted to repair ball marks on putting greens;
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a golfer's tool which is adapted to clean the cleats of a golfer's shoes.